Hang in There
by Anti-Social-Turtle
Summary: a normal day for the squad, or so they thought. chapter 6 up
1. skipping detention

Disclaimer: I don't own them.jeeze like u would believe me if I said I did!?  
  
A/N: ok its been a long time since I saw this..what is it 3 years now? Wow.ok so I like totally forgot all their mannerisms so PLEASE correct me. I have never tried an IAHB fic before so if it sucks then tell me. Oh and as you know my favorite character in my fiction tends to get hurt, and I love Jamie so you've been warned.  
  
__ /\ __ /\ __ /\ __ /\ __ /\ __ /\ __ /\ __ /\ __ /\  
__ /\ __ /\ __ /\ __  
  
\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/  
\/ \/ \/ \/ \/  
  
Jamie's eyes shifted from the test in front of him to the clock. 10 minutes left and he hadn't made a single mark on his paper. Boy was he gunna get it from Mrs. Hunter. She collected the papers and stopped as she approached Jamie's desk.  
  
"Ah I see we've failed to complete another one of my quizzes.well looks like you will have time to finish it in detention!" and with that she took his quiz.  
  
The bell rang, and Caitie came striding along to meet him at his locker. She of course came to brag. Always finishing her tests, quizzes, and other papers way before due.  
  
"Hey, Jamie!!" she screamed to get his attention. He gave her a glance and then turned back towards his books. She came up to him as almost a surprise but he was less then thrilled.  
  
"I got to go to detention Caitie." he said curtly.  
  
"Hey so do I!" she started, "I ditched P.E..again"  
  
"And your excited about this?" he asked her sarcastically.  
  
"Not really but now we can at least keep each other company."  
  
"Well actually I am on duty as of ...Now! Can you cover for me?" he asked. He couldn't be around her yet, not close like she wanted. He wanted it too, but they would never tell each other. They couldn't.  
  
"Yeah sure, but if you get suspended..Not my fault!" came a slightly disappointed reply.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC ok so there's the first chapter, short I know but just an introduction and PLEASE R&R and correct me if I am wrong with ANYthing! ;) 


	2. move the car

Disclaimer: I don't own them.jeeze like u would believe me if I said I did!?  
  
A/N: ok it's been a long time since I saw this..What is it 3 years now? Wow.ok so I like totally forgot all their mannerisms so PLEASE correct me. I have never tried an IAHB fic before so if it sucks then tell me. Oh and as you know my favorite character in my fiction tends to get hurt, and I love Jamie so you've been warned.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He sat in the common room and thought about how he had treated Caitie. Why did he have to be such an ass? Huh?  
  
'Damnit!' he knew he must have said that out load because he could feel Val's worried gaze on him. But he ignored it and eventually so did she, but the thoughts were still in his head. Thoughts of Caitie. But those thoughts were soon interrupted.  
  
"Hey c'mon we got a call!" Hank said bursting into the room.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~~~  
  
"Look we gotta move the dang car!" Tyler was yelling in his face. A car blocked their access to the scene. A man was having a heart attack while he was arguing with Jamie.  
  
"I am not going to move it, can't we just find the owner of the piece of junk and get him to do it!?" Jamie suggested in a way too pissed off tone. They wanted him to hot-wire the stupid car. He was on probation to begin with now to add grand theft auto to his rap sheet would not go over well.  
  
The looks he was getting from his squad was getting on his last nerve by now.  
  
"Fine.whatever.but if I get caught this is on you guys!" he gave them a little half-hearted smirk and jump out of the bus.  
  
He got into the car leaving the door open so he can get out quickly. Pulling the wires out from underneath the glove compartment he carefully chose which wires to touch. A red and a black one were soon brought together and the cars engine came to a roar. He pulled the car out of in front of the driveway in order for the ambulance to come close enough to the house. Getting out of the car he instinctively looked around to make sure nobody saw his mischief.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye an older man was drawing near to him and he didn't look happy. Jamie closed the door of the car and started to motion back to the ambulance that was now pulling into the space; previously occupied by the old piece of crap somebody called a car.  
  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY CAR!!!" the man suddenly burst out.  
  
"I am sorry sir your car was blocking our way to a medical emergency" Jamie tried to calm him down. But he was not listening. The man pulled out a gun, at first only the barrel of the gun visible to Jamie. He froze and again with instinct raised his hands above his head. This is what caught Val off guard, she knew something was up. The paramedics in the ambulance had no view of the armed man. Tyler left the vehicle and began to approach Jamie.  
  
"Hey man what's." he was cut off my the gun wielding man waving it in his direction. His eyes shifted when the gun was again brought to Jamie's direction.  
  
"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, BOTH OF YOU!" the man was not backing down.  
  
"Hey just relax," Jamie started "I just needed to moved your car.I didn't mean to."  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!!!!" and as the words flew from his mouth 3 shots rang in the air. And Tyler watched as Jamie dropped to the pavement.  
  
www.cursorzone.com 


	3. oh my god

Disclaimer: I don't own them..jeeze like u would believe me if I said I did!?  
  
A/N: ok it's been a long time since I saw this.what is it 3 years now? Wow. Ok so I like totally forgot all their mannerisms so PLEASE correct me. I have never tried an IAHB fic before so if it sucks then tell me. Oh and as you know my favorite character in my fiction tends to get hurt, and I love Jamie so you've been warned.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Oh my god" Val said under her breath. Frozen in her seat next to Hank. They sat and watched as the gunman slowly lowered his gun, in a realization of his actions. Dropping his gun he made a dash for his beat up car that had been the only thing holding Jamie up. As the car pulled away Tyler rushed towards the now unconscious Jamie before he fell, but he wasn't in time and Jamie's head met the street with a grotesque thud.  
  
Val and Hank jumped from their seats as soon as the car was out of view. Tyler was already kneeling beside Jamie's prone form. Val was the closest to them while Hank called for back up. Her heart sank, and tears threatened to fall, as she feared the worse.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC ok short again I know but I wanted to leave you with another cliffhanger ^evil laugh^ 


	4. waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own them.jeeze like u would believe me if I said I did!?  
  
A/N: ok its been a long time since I saw this.what is it 3 years now? Wow.ok so I like totally forgot all their mannerisms so PLEASE correct me. I have never tried an IAHB fic before so if it sucks then tell me. Oh and as you know my favorite character in my fiction tends to get hurt, and I love Jamie so you've been warned.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The waiting room had fallen silent after Jamie's doctor told them he needed surgery. Two of the three bullets fired had found their way to Jamie. One through his shoulder and another in his stomach. Hank had gone to call Alex and he had called in for others too. So there they sat, in a cold sterile waiting room. Val sat curled up uncomfortably cheeks stained red from crying. Hank leaned up against the wall, eyes closed. While Tyler sat elbows leaning on his knees with his head in his hands. With a sudden burst he lifted his head up and gave Val a stern stare.  
  
"Does Caitie know?" he asked somberly.  
  
"Oh god, I didn't think to.I .I." she nearly broke down again.  
  
"I'll go with you" Tyler said as he rose and motioned toward Val.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had come back after speaking to a stoic Caitie. Tyler waited for Val to sit down before he resumed his previous position. Hank gazed at his watch and let out a low whistle.  
  
"What?" Val asked anxiously.  
  
"It's been almost four hours." He said bowing his head.  
  
Val stood up slowly and began to pace, softly rambling on about god knows what. She stopped abruptly and gazed at the emergency room doors. Caitie slowly walked in, with a look that sent chills down Val's spine. For the first time she could remember Caitie looked lost. Val slowly paced over to her and they fell into a sorrowful embrace. They each were able to feel each others tears.  
  
They both went back and joined Tyler and Hank, soon to be interrupted by footsteps of a tall doctor slowly staggering down the hall. They each seemed to be holding their breath as he stopped and gave them a sympathetic look. 


	5. a visit

Disclaimer: I don't own them.jeeze like u would believe me if I said I did!?  
  
A/N: ok its been a long time since I saw this..what is it 3 years now? Wow.ok so I like totally forgot all their mannerisms so PLEASE correct me. I have never tried an IAHB fic before so if it sucks then tell me. Oh and as you know my favorite character in my fiction tends to get hurt, and I love Jamie so you've been warned.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Caitie stared the doctor in the eye as he explained what was done, and Jamie's condition. He said he was critical but stable, and began to ramble of the Lamens terms, which Caitie hardly understood either. All that mattered was Jamie.  
  
"So he's going to be all right?" Caitie could finally form the words. Although scared to hear the answer.  
  
"Well he's certainly not out of the woods yet, but he's stable for now." He started. 'wow could he be less blunt' Caitie thought sarcastically, "you can go see him for a while, he's out of the recovery room, but still unconscious.I'll have a nurse take you upstairs." He finished with a nod and walked away silently, leaving them with their thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had all agreed to let Caitie go in first, while they waited for Jamie's sister to be contacted.  
  
As she walked into his room she found herself choking back tears. This caused one of the biggest lumps in the back of her throat she had felt in a long time. She motioned toward the pale, nearly motionless friend that she loved so much. Loved. Wow she had never thought of it as love till now. Sitting down in a chair next to him and taking it all in, was too much. She felt the hot tears stinging her cheeks as she all but broke down right there.  
  
Without her realization, he had began to come to, and his hand was now resting on hers.  
  
"Hey." Was all he could utter, and even that seemed to be draining.  
  
"Hey." She said back in a quiet voice, tried to stop her tears.  
  
"Never thought," he began to choke out, " I would actually wish I had," he continued still hardly above a whisper, "gone to detention."  
  
She smiled and let out a stifled laugh. But her smile soon faded to a look of worry when she looked down at Jamie.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC am I getting better at cliffhangers?? Do u still like this fic??? Well if I don't get reviews I will stop.ok that's probably not true but still.. 


	6. a stare

Disclaimer: I don't own them.jeeze like u would believe me if I said I did!?  
  
A/N: ok its been a long time since I saw this.what is it 3 years now? Wow.ok so I like totally forgot all their mannerisms so PLEASE correct me. I have never tried an IAHB fic before so if it sucks then tell me. Oh and as you know my favorite character in my fiction tends to get hurt, and I love Jamie so you've been warned.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jamie's hand had grabbed on to hers. She looked into his pleading eyes seconds before he succumbed to darkness and his body tensed, letting out shallow gasps for air. She tried to move for a doctor, but the alarming machines brought them in with out her. As they began to work Jamie slowly let go of her hand and a nurse lead her outside. She was met with a worried Val, yet again, this time with questions she had no answers to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Again they sat with sad tear stained faces and watched the clock tick by. They had no idea what was going on in there, besides that fact that it probably wasn't good news. And that scared the crap out of Caitie. She let out a gasp as they began to wheel him out of the room he was previously in, and out towards the elevator. Still feverishly working on him, all the four teens could do is stare.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC I like making them short cuz then I can give you a little more at a faster speed! ;) and thanx a load Mel for the help!!!! 


End file.
